


The Untold Stories of Madeline

by Itofics



Series: Madeline [1]
Category: Madeline Series - Ludwig Bemelmans & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innocence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itofics/pseuds/Itofics
Summary: Basically Madeline’s offscreen adventures. Yeah, let’s be real, her and Pepito were definitely making love offscreen, it’s fucking France.
Relationships: Madeline/Pepito
Series: Madeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Untold Stories of Madeline

Paris, 1969

In an old house in Paris that was covered in vines,  
Lived twelve little girls in two straight lines.

It was a beautiful spring morning and Miss Clavel decided to let the girls have a day off to enjoy the sunshine. As the girls (and Genevieve) frolicked around in the yard, Pepito climbed his way over the wall as he always did. After greeting the other girls he approached Madeline and quietly muttered “Madeline... can I talk to you in private por favor?” “Certainly Pepito! What for?” “It’s a secret. I’ll tell you inside the clubhouse.”

Once they were inside, Pepito told her “You need to promise not to tell anyone!” “I promise.” “Sometimes... sometimes, I dream about you at night.” “That’s your secret? That’s not such a big deal.” “It’s not just that,” Pepito assured her, “Sometimes I... wet the bed when I wake up from them.” “That’s not so bad, Pepito. Nicole didn’t stop wetting her bed until 7 months ago.” “It’s not like that Madeline! I dream about you and me, and we’re both naked, and it feels really good and I don’t know how else to describe it!” Madeline blushed at the thought of her and Pepito seeing each other naked, and she felt her heart racing.

“Well then I think it’s only fair if I tell you secret too, non?” Madeline opened up to him that sometimes thinks about the last Christmas she spent with her parents and siblings before their gruesome deaths in a car accident involving black ice on the road. She told him felt bad about not inviting him and his parents to the funeral, but at that point she had only known him for a couple of months. Pepito could even hear her voice breaking a little bit as she fought back tears. “If I knew that it would be our last Christmas together... I wish I could have just one more moment with them.”

Pepito’s face turned pale as he reached out to comfort her. He then thought of a way to possibly cheer up his amor. “Wait right here,” he said as he went to pick some beautiful spring flowers, as well as a bottle of wine and fancy cigarettes he had stolen from his parents and stashed in his room. Madeline’s face lit up as he arrived back the clubhouse with his surprise gifts. “Pepito, these flowers are beautiful! But, what are the wine and cigarettes for?” “We’re not getting any younger are we? I’ve seen my mama and papa drink and smoke these, so they must be good!” Pepito took a swig of the wine bottle and handed some to Madeline, who was at first coughing at the strong flavor, but after the first sip found herself to be enjoying it quite well.

“Pepito...” a slightly tipsy Madeline inquired, “you know how you dream about us being naked together? Do you... do you dream about it because want it to happen?” Pepito nodded his head and remarked, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” They looked at each other for a moment for each other’s unspoken approval to undress. In seconds, they were completely naked and their clothes were piled in the corner. Pepito looked down at his naturally hairless, uncircumcised dong that at 6 to 7 inches fully erect was unusually large for a boy of recently 10. (Hairless because he is 10 and has no pubes, and uncircumcised because he is a Catholic Spaniard) For a moment, Madeline was too shy to look directly at his uncut Spanish sausage, but after a moment she gave in and laid eyes on Pepito’s very beautiful dick.

“What... What is that between your legs Pepito? I’ve never seen anything like it!” “Well, what’s that between your legs?” asked Pepito as he got an eyeful of her pussy. His cock was slowly but surely growing to half mast as his tip peeked out of its foreskin. This too amazed Madeline. “It... it does this when I think about you sometimes. It means... it means I love you.” Madeline blushed at Pepito’s display of his affection. Meanwhile, she felt her heart beating in her dripping wet pussy. Their cherub physiques sat closely together, looking into each other’s adorable eyes, as she positioned herself on his lap and reached in for a kiss. But this one was a French kiss, of course. As they pulled their mouths (and a string of drool) away from each other, she gently rubbed her fingers along his ballsack and played with his foreskin. Their soft tummies were pressed together when he rubbed his fingers over her appendix scar.

Madeline then lay on her back, showing off her very soft tummy and spreading her legs. Pepito moved his head down to her belly button and started to gently tickle it with his tongue, causing her to giggle in delight. He then moved his tongue down to her appendix scar and then her pussy. He instinctively flicked her clit with his tongue until she squirted on him a bit, giggling all the while. Pepito then lay down as well, practically begging with his eyes for her to tickle his tummy, and then dick, as well. She started tickling his belly button with her tongue as he did with her and then moved down to his almost fully erect peen. She rubbed her tongue on the inside of his foreskin until he exclaimed “Wait! I have a better idea! Lay back down again!” Madeline complied, excited for whatever new idea Pepito came up with. “I have a new game for us to play! Spread your legs, por favor.” As he moved his hardened shaft closer to her pussy, Madeline started to feel uncertain. “We don’t have to do this if you’re too nervous. It looks like it might hurt a little.” “I am not afraid.” Madeline remarked, excited.

Pepito then slid the tip of his uncut dick into her pussy as gently as possible. As he broke her hymen she exclaimed, “Mon dieu! You are too big!” “Do you want me to stop?” “No, keep going. It hurts a little... but it feels really good too...” Pepito looked down as he drew first blood. She then playfully thrusted her hips, encouraging him to go on. As their hips thrusted together faster, they both innocently giggled in delight. This new game that united their bodies was the most fun they’ve ever had together, and a true sign of their friendship. He could feel her pussy getting tighter and tighter on his cock as they both came, and in that moment of sheer ecstasy the two friends felt like they were one.

The two cherubs then lay together, completely naked aside from their flower crowns, on a blanket as the afternoon sun shone on them through the cracks of the clubhouse roof. The little blood stain from her hymen even made the shape of a little heart, a reminder of their love and friendship. Pepito embraced Madeline as he held her to his chest, caressing her as she listened to his heart beating. “I love you Madeline.” Pepito told her softly. “I love you too Pepito.” In that moment, they didn’t worry about getting caught or what they’d say they had been doing, they just innocently and lovingly drifted off to into a warm afternoon nap.

That’s all there is,  
There isn’t any more.


End file.
